Touch displaying devices include a housing and a touch displaying module. The touch displaying module includes a timing control board, and a signal transmitter adapter and a signal receiver adapter connected to a touch layer. The timing control board, the signal transmitting adapter, and the signal receiving adapter are placed on an upper edge, a lower edge, and a side edge of a touch screen. Thus, cables connected to the timing control board, the signal transmitting adapter, and the signal receiving adapter cover most area of the touch screen. To avoid electrical interference between the cable and a video control board, the video control board should not be overlapped with the cable. Therefore, an area for installing the video control board on the touch screen is very limited.